An organic electroluminescence (referred to herein as organic EL) display device is arranged with a light emitting element in each pixel and displays an image by individually controlling the emitted light. A light-emitting element includes a structure in which a layer (referred to herein as “light emitting layer”) including an organic EL material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes distinguished as an anode electrode and cathode electrode. When electrons from the cathode and holes from the anode are injected to the light emitting layer, the electrons and holes recombine. Light emitting molecules within the light emitting layer are excited by a surplus energy output by this recombination and subsequently emit light due to de-excitation.
In the organic EL display device, each anode of a light emitting element is arranged as a pixel electrode in each pixel and the cathode is arranged as a common electrode which bridges a plurality of pixels and is applied with a common voltage. The organic EL display device controls the light emitted by a pixel by applying the voltage of the pixel electrode to each pixel with respect to the voltage of the common electrode.
In recent years, flexible display devices which have display regions which can be folded have been actively developed. Wiring formed in the display region of a flexible display device has a problem whereby stress is concentrated when the display device is bent which makes it easier to disconnect.
In response to such a problem, a technique is disclosed in which a data line extending in one direction is formed not in a straight line but in a crank shape or in an S shape when a flexible display device is curved in one direction (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2009-48007).